YUNJAE? THEY ARE COUPLE?
by Kim Gii Joon
Summary: Kumpulan Fakta YUNJAE / Saat konferensi pers di Thailand, Yunho tiba-tiba memberikan Jae sebuah miniatur gajah berwarna merah. Suatu hari sebelumnya Jae bilang dia ingin miniature itu/ Waktu dan tempat tidak sesuai dengan fakta / Read and Review / Review /


**TITLE**

YUNJAE? THEY ARE COUPLE?

**PERHATIAN!**

INI TERMASUK FANFIC LOH! MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SAKIT YANG CUKUP SERIUS; MUNTAH-MUNTAH BERKEPANJANGAN, SAKIT MATA, DLL. SEMUA HAL YANG SAYA BUAT SESUAI DENGAN FAKTA YUNJAE YANG SAYA DAPAT. TIDAK TAU REAL ATAU TIDAK! WAKTU DAN TEMPATNYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN ASLINYA ATAU DIBUAT DENGAN SESUKA HATI AUTHOR!

**AUTHOR NOTE**

KETIDAK TEPATAN / KETIDAK SAMAAN WAKTU DAN TEMPAT PADA FANFIC INI ADALAH KESENGAJAAN SEMATA

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FACT NO 1**

Saat konferensi pers di Thailand, Yunho tiba-tiba memberikan Jae sebuah miniatur gajah berwarna merah. Suatu hari sebelumnya Jae bilang dia ingin miniature itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

"Kyaaaaa! Hyo seon-ssi dari mana kau mendapatkan miniatur lucu ini?"

"Suami ku baru saja pulang dari Thailand dua hari yang lalu," seorang yeoja manis memandang miniatur mungil berbentuk gajah yang ada dalam genggaman yeoja berambut lurus.

"Jadi... Suami Hyo Seon-ssi yang memberikan miniatur gajah itu?" tanya yeoja berambut lurus tadi.

"Ne," yeoja yang dipanggil Hyo Seon itu tersenyum senang, "Ah! Jaejoong-ssi kali ini kau ingin mengecat rambut mu atau tidak?" Hyo Seon menawarkan pewarna rambut yang ada dalam kotak make up besar disebelah kanannya.

"Aniya Noona," namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menggeleng halus.

Saat ini TVXQ sedang mempersiapkan penampilan mereka untuk tampil disalah satu program TV Korea yang cukup populer. Jung Yunho sang leader sedang berada di ruang wardrobe. Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menata rambut. Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun yang sudah terlebih dahulu selesai dan sedang melihat script. Dan jangan lupakan Shim Changmin yang sedang makan diujung ruangan sana.

"Ummm... Noona," Jaejoong menatap wajah Hyo Seon yang sedang serius menata ulang rambutnya.

"Ya?" yeoja berumur tiga puluh tahun itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Aku suka miniatur gajah milik noona," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

Hyo Seon tersenyum kecil, "Kau menginginkannya Jaejoong-ssi?" lanjutnya.

"Aniya! Aku ingin diberikan oleh orang yang special saja, sama seperti noona," bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa mmemberikannya kepada mu jika kau menginginkannya"

Jaejoong menggeleng –lagi-, "Y-yunho..." bibir cherry milik lead vocal TVXQ itu bergerak lucu begitu mengucapkan nama sang leader yang saat ini sedang bercermin dibelakang mereka.

Jaejoong seolah-olah memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada Hyo Seon kalau ada Yunho dibelakang mereka. Dan namja bermarga Kim itu tidak mau kalau Yunho mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Masalahnya Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu dianggap sebagai kekasih yang matre, selalu meminta barang-barang ataupun hal-hal kesukaannya kepada sang kekasih.

"Ah... Arraseo," senyum usil terpatri di bibir yeoja tersebut.

Tak taukah mereka, jika ada seseorang yang menyeringai senang mendengar pembicaraan keduannya?

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangkok, Thailand**_

Konferensi Pers TVXQ

"Apakah ada yang ingin kalian ucapkan sebagai penutup acara ini?" tanya seorang MC dengan menggunakan bahasa Thailand.

Sang translator Korea kembali menghadap kearah lima 'dewa timur' itu dan menerjemahkan kembali apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang MC kedalam bahasa Korea.

Saat ini TVXQ telah –hampir- selesai mengadakan konferensi pers yang diselnggarakan di Thailand. Setelah dua jam mereka menjawab segala pertanyaan yang cukup membuat mereka pusing, masalahnya mereka tidak begitu mengerti bahasa pengantar yang digunakan oleh MC dan beberapa wartawan yang bertanya. Walaupun ada translator yang sudah disiapkan tapi tetap saja mereka harus mendengarkan bahasa mereka –Thailand- yang cukup rumit itu.

"Aku!" sang leader menunjuk antusias begitu mengetahui arti dari ucapan sang MC.

"Yes! Leader," sambut MC dengan tak kalah antusiasnya.

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya –posisi duduk (dari kiri ke kanan) : Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yunho- dan melangkah menuju tempat Jaejoong. Dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong. Sontak semua mata melotot kaget melihat aksi berani namja bermarga Jung itu dan bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak menyia-nyiakan momen YunJae itu dengan memfoto atau merekam adegan YunJae tersebut.

"Jaejoongie aku berikan ini kepada mu," Yunho tersenyum sangatttt manis sambil menyerahkan 'sesuatu' benda kotak dan terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah, 'Sebagai mas kawin.' Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah imajinasi para YJS yang ada disana.

"Eh.." Jaejoong hanya dapat melotot kaget, bingung.

Ketiga member TVXQ yang lain hanya senyam senyum tidak jelas melihat adegan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat.

"Buka... Buka... Buka..." semua penonton menyerukan kalimat dengan menggunakan bahasa Thailand.

Jaejoong menyerit bingung. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yunho memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Kalau dihitung mungkin sudah ratusan kali tapi tidak begini keadaannya, ditempat umum, dilihat oleh ratusan orang, bahkan diliput oleh media? Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan Jung Yunho ini? Apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

SRET

Mata Jaejoong melotot kaget begitu mendapati hadiah yang ada didalam kotak kecil yang diberikan Yunho.

'I-inikan...?'

"Woooaaa... Miniatur gajah," Junsu memekik kaget.

"Kyaaaaa..." seluruh Yunjae Shipper yang ada didalam ruangan langsung menjerit histeris.

"..."

Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong, wajahnya yang semula putih bersih sekarang dihiasi dengan semburat merah. Malu.

"Jaejoongie... Aku tau kau menginginkan miniatur ini. Oleh karena itu, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikannya kepada mu," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum innoncent.

Ya Tuhan! Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang itu tampak sangat ramai. Suara teriakan lebih mendominasi. Sangat ramai. Yah... Walaupun mereka tidak begitu mengerti arti ucapak Yunho tapi setidaknya bahasa tubuh dari idola mereka cukup untuk mewakili segalanya. Cukup mengartikan bahwa ada kejadian penting –bagi Yunjae Shipper- yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

'Dari mana Yunnie tau?' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

_**Di lain tempat**_

"Kyaaaa... Eoniie kita berhasil!" suara lengkingan seorang yeoja memenuhi ruangan bertekstur minimalis tersebut.

"Ne, setelah ini kita harus meminta traktir namja Jung itu, Soo Eun," timpal yeoja bernama Hyo Seon.

"Apakah setelah ini mereka akan 'melakukannya'?" yeoja yang dipanggil Soo Eun tampak mengucrutkan bibirnya imut, pose berpikir.

"Molla... Setidaknya kita harus memasang kamera tersembunyi dikamar mereka nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan hal nista tersebut, kedua yeoja ini saling berpandangan dan –

"KYAAAAAAA! YUNJAEEEEEEE!"

... saling berpelukan. Aishhh... Yunjae Shipper! Fujoshi akut!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= = YUNJAE ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
